Sanders vs Carter
by ZefronsAngel
Summary: Teddy Sanders and Pete Carter have been enemies since eighth grade. How will they handle being stuck in the same fraternity when they get to college? BROMANCE (NO SLASH). ONESHOT.


**_Sanders vs. Carter_**

**_..._**

**So...I decided to put the two parts together since neither were that long, so here you go! The whole story:)**

**...**

There was no one Teddy Sanders hated more than Pete Carter.

The two boys had gone to school together since eighth grade, when Pete moved into the town. Teddy had loathed him from the start, as he now had to share his spotlight on the Midwest Junior High basketball and football teams. He was no longer the only one girls gossiped about at sleepovers and no longer the single favorite among the athletic coaches.

When it came time for high school, things became even more heated between them. Pete and his date had won the titles of homecoming king and queen, leaving Teddy in an outrage. After all, _he _had been the one to score the winning touchdown in the first game of the season- not Pete. From then on, everything became a competition, and over half those things ended in a fist fight.

As could be expected, Teddy was relieved to be finished with high school and move away from his arch enemy. That is, until he heard the principal announce Pete's name at the 2012 Midwest High graduation ceremony. "Pete Carter... Braxton University of Los Angeles."

The smirk had vanished from his face upon hearing those words. How could it be? _He _was going to Braxton. It was going to be _his _domain. Why did Pete have to follow him? College was going to be another four years of hell.

Luckily, the two would probably not meet, for there was no one Pete Carter hated more than Teddy Sanders.

Pete had been timid when he'd first moved into the area. He was the one who would sit alone at lunchtime and be paired with the teacher for group activities in class. In an attempt to get him to be more outgoing, his parents had encouraged him to join a sports team or club at his new school. Although the prospect made him nervous, he had done so anyway. It was then that his hidden talents were discovered, and he quickly rose to the top of both the basketball and the football teams. However, his success had come with the price of being belittled by the spoiled brat of the school- and that was Teddy.

Through the years, Pete had learned not to fear Teddy, but rather how to turn his teasing into a game. For every time Teddy opened his mouth with a rude remark, Pete had to prove him wrong. If Teddy wanted to fight him, Pete had to fight back with twice as much force.

When the acceptance letter from Braxton University had come in the mail, Pete had eagerly signed up for classes, bought the school's sweatshirt, and packed his bags. It had been his dream to attend Braxton ever since he reached the age at which he could understand what higher education was. However, he had no clue that the boy who had done everything in his power to make his life miserable would be there with him.

Little did they know, life at university would change both of their lives- whether it was for the better or the worst was questionable, but it would change all the same.

...

"Hey, 'sup." Teddy waved as he walked into the fraternity house of Delta Psi Beta. It was his first day on the Braxton campus, and his only mission was to find a fraternity and join it. After all, college wasn't college until you became part of Greek life, was it?

"Hey, dude. Welcome to Delta Psi's semesterly open house. You looking to become one of us?" The speaker was a skinny guy with scruff on his chin. His clothing, which was stained with beer, followed the hipster trend, and the smell of cigarette smoke wafted from it.

"Yeah, I actually am. I've been to two other fraternities today and they were all for sissies. This looks like a good, badass, frat." Teddy grinned. "Am I right? Cause I wanna know if I'm wrong so I don't waste my time with the rest of the tour."

"You couldn't be closer to the truth." The guy stood up and clapped Teddy on the back. "I'm the president, Preston Scooners...but all the brothers call me Scoonie. We've had the cops called on us uh...five times last year, I think? And we've got sixteen parties a semester- one per week, plus one during vacation week, so if the police are here at a third of the time, I'd say we're bad enough."

"Do you drink?"

"Do we drink?" Scoonie smiled and shook his head. "Dude, all we do is drink!" He turned toward one of his friends. "Garf, show this Delta Psi prospect our beloved beer fridge."

"The beer fridge...sounds good to me." Teddy rubbed his palms together as he followed Garf to the kitchen.

"Here we are." Garf motioned toward a large refrigerator. Opening the door, he revealed an entire stock of every brand of beer imaginable. "This is our baby. I swear, if it ever left, we wouldn't know what the hell to do."

"Sweet stuff." A smirk crossed Teddy's face.

"Well, don't just stand there, take some." Scoonie's voice sounded from across the room.

"Don't mind if I do." Teddy snatched a Budweiser and cracked open the bottle. "And the chicks...you have plenty of those here, I hope?"

"Sure do. We actually have sort of an alliance with the Kappa Alpha sorority, so the babes float in daily," Scoonie assured.

"And you allow smoking?"

"Of course."

"Weed, too?"

"Hey, life wouldn't be life without it."

"Sold." Teddy set his beer on the counter.

"Alright, great! Let's get you signed up." Scoonie grabbed a paper and pen. Placing it in front of Teddy, he said, "Alright, bro. Sign here and I'll get you a schedule and the Delta Psi code of conduct. By the way, I never caught your name, bro. You are?"

"Teddy. Teddy Sanders." Teddy scribbled his name onto the page and chugged some more of his beer.

"Nice. Well, you know me already...and Garf. He's my right hand man. The one second in charge. The vice pres."

Teddy nodded. "So I gotta listen to you two?"

"Na, not to us. Just to the code of conduct." Scoonie laid an information packet in front of the fraternity's future addition. "All we do is take control of events and initiations and shit."

"Nice." Teddy flipped through the manual. "The pledge process is a whole semester?" he observed, suddenly feeling a bit put out.

"Yup. Cause only the best are allowed full membership of Delta Psi. If you piss the brothers off during those first sixteen weeks, you're out. So choose your game plan wisely."

"Cool, sweet, got it." Finishing off his beverage, Teddy stashed the small book into his pocket along with the other papers that came along with it.

"So we'll see you at pledge night?"

"You sure will." With a wink, Teddy strolled out of the house, content with his decision to commit to the fraternity known as Delta Psi Beta.

...

His palms sweating and his heart racing, Pete stepped into the open doorway of the Delta Psi Beta home. He knew he should join a club in order to put himself out there, but the initial first day made his stomach flip. He'd never been one to make a spectacular first impression, and that could serve as a disadvantage when going into a fraternity.

"Hey, greetings, buddy!" Scoonie stepped away from the circle in which the brothers and soon-to-be pledges were huddled and gave the newcomer a fist bump. "I'm Preston Scooners, but I go by the name of Scoonie. And you?"

Pete took a deep breath. "Pete Carter."

"Nice. Are you looking to join us?"

"I sure am. I need to get out and do crap on campus. You know, to work on my social skills and expand my circle of friends. I-"

It was then that Pete Carter and Teddy Sanders locked eyes for the first time since graduation day. The former froze, his jaw ganging open and his fingers trembling. The latter's lips were set into a firm scowl, obviously meant as an unfriendly gesture toward his high school enemy.

"What's wrong, man?" Scoonie prompted.

"Nothing. I...I just wanted to say that yes, I wanna join."

"Sweet. We're actually having pledge night right now, so if you wanna take a seat over by the other newbies..." Scoonie gestured toward the empty chair that rested beside Teddy.

"Okay. Uh..thanks." Rubbing the back of his neck, Pete slowly walked over to the designated space and sat down, looking at the ground in order to avoid Teddy's gaze.

"Pssst. Pete."

Pete turned his head to see Teddy frowning upon him.

"You better not piss me off or I will make your life a living hell."

"Come on, we're adults. Can't we just...learn to live with each other?" Pete's voice was a hoarse whisper.

"Only if you stop testing my damn limits." Teddy muttered the words through clenched teeth.

"Okay. It's nice to see the pledges getting friendly, but it's time for the ceremony right now." Scoonie grabbed a case of beer from underneath his chair. "So if we could all take a drink and get started, that would be lovely." He took a beer and passed the case to Garf, who took one for himself and continued to pass it around the circle.

"So..." Scoonie swished around a mouthful of beer before finally swallowing it, then pulled a cigarette from his pocket and lit it. "Here we have before us, three stupid, unknowing, but badass freshman who wish to join the dark side we call Delta Psi."

Teddy looked to his right and glared at Pete, then shifted his gaze to the left. Giving the other pledge a fist bump, he smiled.

"John Dwyer, do you promise to dedicate your life to Delta Psi, to protect your brothers, and to respect the code of conduct as put in place by me, Preston Scooners?"

The guy beside Teddy grinned as he pushed his dark hair out of his eyes. "I do."

"Dude! This ain't a fucking marriage proposal!" spat Scoonie.

John's face turned red. "Okay...uh...I promise?"

"Do you? Do you really?"

"I promise."

Garf handed John a pink, half-destroyed t-shirt with the word 'pledge' hand-painted on the front in bold letters. Two more just like it remained on his lap.

Scoonie took another sip of beer, then turned to Teddy. "Now Teddy Sanders, do you promise to dedicate your life to Delta Psi, to protect your brothers, and to respect the code of conduct as put in place by me, Preston Scooners?"

"I swear with my damn life." Teddy flexed his muscles.

Garf then presented Teddy with a shirt identical to the one he had just given to John.

"And Pete Carter, do you promise to dedicate your life to Delta Psi, to protect your brothers, and to respect the code of conduct as put in place by me, Preston Scooners?"

"Cross my heart and hope to die."

"Dark, but it'll do." Scoonie grinned.

Garf gave Pete the final shirt, then sat back and crossed his legs.

"Brothers, I present to you...Delta Psi Beta!" Scoonie threw up his arms, and the remainder of the fraternity began to clap and cheer.

"Long live Delta Psi!"

"Delta Psi forever, bitches!"

"Delta! Delta! Delta! Delta!"

"Delta Psi pride! Go Braxton!"

When the shouts had died down, Scoonie rose from his seat and tossed his cigarette into a nearby ashtray. "Alright, newbies. Follow me to see your new room, the room you'll be sleeping in for the rest of the semester."

Teddy stood first, making sure to be the first out of the pledges-especially Pete-to trail after Scoonie.

"Here you go, boys." Throwing open a door, Scoonie flipped a light switch, revealing a space that appeared more like a closet than a decent sleeping area. The hardwood floor was covered with dust, the three beds were no more than cots, and there was not a window to be seen.

Pete swallowed hard. He had been so used to sleeping in the comfort of his nice, clean, roomy bedroom for the past eighteen years. The sight before him was mortifying. And to top it off, he had to share the tiny space with _Teddy_? No, that was certainly not what he had signed up for by joining the fraternity.

"And guys, the first party is tomorrow night," Scoonie added. "The three of you will take turns serving mixers and making sure the dresser drawers stay stocked up with condoms. You hear me?"

"Can we drink when we're not working?" Teddy queried.

"Absolutely. But no getting drunk till your shift is done, which means whoever has the midnight to three o' clock shift will need to remain sober the entire time, since he will be designated driver. Any takers for that one?"

"I'll do it," John offered.

"Great." Scoonie nodded. "Now have a good night." With that, he walked away.

"Yo John," Teddy began when he and the other two pledges were behind the closed bedroom door. "Could you take the middle bed so I don't have to be near that asshole?"

"What do you mean 'asshole?' You guys don't even know each other yet." John looked appalled.

"Yes we do. We have a long history, one I'm not at all proud of. And I hate his guts." Teddy spat in Pete's face.

"You know," Pete spoke up, "I know we hate each other, but we need to try to...you know...cope? Remember what the code of conduct says - 'bros before hoes.'"

"Well you know what? You're not a bro. You're a hoe. A fucking sissy hoe." Teddy clenched his fists.

"Why? Cause I outdid you in sports? If that's it, then you need to grow the hell up and stop being a poor loser."

"Guys...please." John put his hands up as a signal for the two pledges to stop. "We're all here, we all deserve to be here, and we should try to get along. After all, the big guys won't help us much. It's up to the three of us to help each other get through this semester of hell."

Taking a deep breath, Teddy stepped back and unfolded his fingers. "Fine. I'll keep my mouth shut for now. But sooner or later, Pete's goin' down."

...

"John, what are you doing, man?" Teddy asked as he walked into the pledges' bedroom, a cigarette hanging from the corner of his mouth. One week had passed since the initiation, and John Dwyer was the only reason Teddy and Pete hadn't ripped each other's faces apart in that time.

"I'm leaving Delta Psi." Shrugging, John closed the suitcase that lay before him.

"The fuck?"

"It's not for me." John shook his head. "The late nights, the constant parties...I mean, I'm hoping to become a doctor someday, and I need to focus on my school work."

Teddy rolled his eyes. "Oh, you're one of _those _people." He plopped down onto his bed. "Well, what about me? You're gonna stick me in this room alone with Pete?"

"Sorry, dude. I really can't afford to stay here."

"You suck." After finishing off his cigarette, Teddy tossed it into the ashtray and laid down, watching as John finished collecting his things and exited the room.

"Hey, I'm coming in to take Johnny boy's bed," Scoonie announced no more than five minutes later as he walked into the room.

"Is he seriously leaving me here with _Pete?_" Teddy wrinkled his nose in disgust.

"Hey, chill man. Drink beer, get high, and you'll be fine." Grinning, Scoonie pushed the flimsy bed out the door.

Teddy let out a groan. Things had just gotten even worse than he had ever imagined.

...

"Turn out the lights, you ass," Teddy growled. "I'd like to watch this movie, you know." It was nearly midnight, and he was trying to relax with his latest iTunes rental. However, the light Pete was using to study was interfering with the MacBook screen.

"No, I gotta finish this." Pete scribbled something down onto a sheet of paper and heaved a deep sigh. Why did he have to be stuck rooming with his arch enemy?

"Well, hurry the fuck up."

"You're not the boss of me." Taking off the glasses he was wearing, Pete turned to glare at Teddy. "Now be quiet."

Teddy chuckled and, unplugging his earphones from his laptop, increased the volume of his movie.

"You passive aggressive hell of a jerk!"

"You son of a bitch!"

"I hate you."

"I hate you more."

The room grew silent. Had the argument actually _subsided?_

Teddy plugged his earphones back in and quietly returned to his movie. After realizing that the fight was over, Pete focused again on his work.

Maybe things would be decent after all.

...

As it turned out, decency had been too much to hope for. Nearly every day consisted of fighting, yelling, and screaming between the two pledges. Eventually, it came to the point where it was necessary for Scoonie to interfere.

"You two need to stop," he declared. "You are making the fraternity a highly shitty place to be in, and that is not acceptable here at Delta Psi."

"So now what?" Teddy crossed his arms across his chest.

"One week." Scoonie held up a finger. "You guys have one week to fix your crap and get in line."

"Or what?"

"Or you will both need to leave. And once brothers are expelled from Delta Psi, they are never allowed back."

Pete bit his lip. "So this is our last chance?"

"Last chance," confirmed Scoonie with a nod.

...

"Alright, so since our lives apparently depend on us getting along, I'm gonna lay down some rules," Teddy announced that evening after he and Pete had retired to their room for the night.

"Why do you just get to make the rules? Can't I have a say?" Pete protested.

"No. Your IQ is shit when it comes to these things."

"Not as shitty as yours."

"As I was saying, I'm gonna be coming up with a few things that will make our lives better. First of all, do not touch my stuff. Or my side of the room. Secondly, no nerdy talk. Third, if there's one can of beer left in our stock, I get it. Fourth, you're on laundry duty...every week."

"I beg to protest. This hardly seems fair." Pete shook his head as he let out a sigh.

"Fair to you? No. Fair to me? Absolutely." Crossing his arms over his chest, Teddy glared at Pete.

"Listen. You heard the boss. We gotta settle our differences. And it's not gonna work out if one of us is constantly miserable."

"It'll work for me...as long as you're the miserable one."

"You're a real asshole. I hope you know that, Sanders."

"It's who I am. It's in my blood." Teddy nodded to emphasize his words. "And you're a study freak who will probably finish your freshman year with a 3.0." He paused. "Wait, that is as high as GPA goes, right?"

Pete shook his head. "_4.0_," he corrected.

"Fuck this shit, I'm all about sixty-nine. You know...with hot chicks."

"Nuts before sluts."

"What?"

"It's in the code of conduct. Didn't you read that?"

"Sure. It also said, 'Masturbate before you ask her to date.'"

"Beef stew before watching The View."

"Man purses before...before regular purses." Teddy shrugged.

"John Madden before...uh...before..." Trailing off, Pete struggled to remember the rest of the line.

"...before..." Teddy prompted.

"...before Jasmine from Aladdin!" They laughed as they both yelled the ending at the same time.

"You know what?" Pete started. "I think we're gonna be fine."

"As much as I hate that I'm saying this, I think so, too." Teddy reached out his hand for a high-five. "Just as long as you agree to do all the laundry."


End file.
